


Sunrise

by Gyllenhaal



Series: Sunrise [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hair Braiding, It was supposed to be all fluff but the writer started listening to sad music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyllenhaal/pseuds/Gyllenhaal
Summary: Dante and Nero have a much needed talk while nero braids dantes hair on the roof of Devil May Cry. Post DMC 5.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Sunrise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Sunrise

It was a quiet day in Devil May Cry, Nero and Dante had taken on comfortable-living pay grade jobs that they had completed earlier this week. So they cashed in a rain check and took the rest of the weekend off. 

They both got on the roof, basking in the early morning spring rays while it wasn't too bright. Dante laid toward the edge of the roof with his head in Nero lap as the younger gently carded his hands through the older man's hair, loosening any knots that plagued his lovers hair. 

Sometimes he would pull a little too hard but Dante just opened his eyes and smiled amusingly at Nero's concentrated expression. Nero was braiding the sides of Dante's hair up into a short ponytail so it was out of the elders face. 

After all, Dante never bothered to cut it so it hung haphazardly in his face all the time. It also ended up in the older mans mouth much more than he'd like to admit. But it also helped Nero get better with his newly acquired human hand. 

Nero had gotten so used to the prosthetic, that it became strange to touch things and actually feel them again. His devil breaker didn't even have the same touch as a human one did, so having another human arm that wasn't his prosthetic or his devil breaker was a new experience. 

It was quite entertaining watching Nero run around and grab stuff with his right hand, only to flinch at the new sensitivity. That day was only 2 months ago, but sometimes his nightmares made it seem like he was living it all over again. 

The look of his lovers face after he found out that Dante was going to stay in hell with his brother, breaks his heart every time he thinks about it. Vergil saw the heartbreak in his eyes and threw him back up with Nero before he disappeared. 

He knew that he deserved the beating that Nero had reserved for him once they were face to face again. But the blinding teary smile and bone crushing hug Dante had received after Nero had stopped hitting him was worth it. 

A particularly hard tug to his hair drew him out of his thoughts, he opened his eyes and prepared a glare. Only to be met with a concerned look that nero was trying so hard to mask. But the ex-knight spoke with his eyes, bright blue swimming with guilt and concern. 

Dante frowned and reached up to ruffle the youngers hair. He grabbed Nero hand and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles. He gave Nero a small smile but he could tell Nero saw through his act. 

"Talk to me old man."

Nero was trying to lighten the mood but Dante was pretty sure Nero knew what he was thinking about. So he grabbed both of Nero's hands and intertwined them with his own, as he hummed in thought. 

"Thank you."

It confused Nero but he beckoned Dante to continue with a look. 

"When I was going with vergil, you looked so betrayed. But you also understood what it meant to me. You were so accepting when I was ready to leave you, and I just-" 

Soft lips being pressed onto his cut him off, Nero rested his forehead against the elders and released a shaky breath. He pressed a kiss to Dante's forehead before he sat up and tried to blink away his tears. 

"It hurt...so much, dante. So...fucking much, but I thought, who am I to hold you back?"

Nero then looked up and wiped his eyes before he looked back at Dante who finally sat up. The elder clicked his tongue and pulled Nero into his arms, relishing in the way Nero clung to him. 

"Nero…."

The younger pulled out of his arms and shook his head. 

"It's so true though dante! I've always felt like your this bigshot and I'm nobody in comparison."

Dante quickly pulled Nero back into his arms and whispered gently into his ear. 

"Nero, you are nobody if not exceptional. I'm an arrogant, lazy, asshole, who doesn't even deserve to be near someone like you. You hear me? I don't know what the bastards at the church told you, but you deserve someone who doesn't depend on you every second they breathe." 

Nero crashed his lips together with Dante's and tried to convey all his emotions through a single kiss. They broke away after a bit and Nero was left out of breath, but he was still clutching Dante's jacket close to him. 

"Just don't leave me again, okay?"

The look on Nero's face mixed with the sunrise was nothing less than breathtaking. He nodded and smirked. 

"I won't leave, who'll clean up my mess if I don't have you? Besides, I'll make you a promise, I won't leave until the sunrise never comes up again."

He deserved the hit on the chest at the first part but Nero seemed satisfied with his answer enough to kiss him. They pulled away and Nero smiled at him gently, the invisible tension between them was resolved and only amplified their love for one another. 

Nero reached up to straighten out Dante's bangs before he stepped back to look at his handiwork. Then Dante remembered that Nero had put his hair up, he went to feel it but Nero slapped his hands away so he didn't mess it up. 

"I think I'll make a wife out of you yet, dante."

The older rolled his eyes and then suddenly Nero started snickering. The younger took a couple steps back before he revealed the keys to Dante's motorcycle and his wallet. Nero took off running as he dived back into their house, dante rolled his eyes fondly while Nero was yelling about actually getting a decent breakfast. 

Dante took one last look at the sunrise and then closed the hatch to the roof after heading back inside. Nero wouldn't make a bad husband, maybe he'll just have to take up the youngers offer.

He took off after Nero who was sliding down the stairs banister and throwing the front door open. Dante calmly walked down the stairs because the keys that Nero grabbed weren't for his bike, they were to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something cute but it just got sad because I can't stop myself from the angsty music.


End file.
